


green eyes

by gayuris



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Mermaid Ben Hanscom, Mermaid Beverly Marsh, Mermaid Stanley Uris, Mr. Chips is alive and well, Ocean Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stanlon - Freeform, Teacher Bill Denbrough, Teacher Eddie Kaspbrak, Teacher Mike Hanlon, Teacher Richie Tozier, benverly - Freeform, kaspbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayuris/pseuds/gayuris
Summary: as a second grade teacher, there’s not a lot that can surprise mike hanlon anymore. from a student sneaking their pet kitten into the classroom in their backpack, to leaving the classroom for one moment and returning to find the students spilled paint all over the floor, mike is always quick on his feet and knows exactly what to do. but what happens when his waiter is the curly haired boy he saw earlier at the beach, the one with green eyes and what he could swear was the tail of a mermaid?





	green eyes

Friday. **  
**

6:37 am.

Monterey, California.

The soft sound of crashing waves serves as the soundtrack to Mike Hanlon's morning run across San Carlos Beach.

Headphones long forgotten, the second-grade teacher takes long strides against the wet sand, making sure to avoid the water as the tide comes in. He's lost track of how long he's been running, instead focussing on the pulsing sound of his heartbeat and the rising sun ahead of him.

Part of him wants to slow down and start heading back home so he can get ready for school, but another, bigger part of him just wants to keep running. He loves how freeing these runs are, with no stress from bickering classmates or drama from the school mothers. Here it's just him and the beach, nothing else in between. But it wasn't always like this.

Born in raised in Derry, Maine, Mike always knew he wanted to get out. Something about the small town seemed eerie to him, but he was never able to figure out why. But once he graduated from high school, Mike took the first flight out and made his way across the country, where he would be enrolled in one of the finest education programs on the west coast.

After four years at USC, Mike decided to take his degree and up the coast to the quieter Monterey. At first, he felt lost in the beachside town characterized by wealth and status but found himself falling in love with the quiet beaches and beautiful scenery. The beach became his place where he could just be himself.

After a few more minutes of running, Mike figures that he should start heading back. He still had to run back home and shower and grab what he needed for today's art lesson with Bill.  He turns around and starts a light jog back to his car, looking down at his phone seeing a few texts from his work friends.

 **bill denbrough** : i'm going to grab coffee before school, does anyone want anything?

 **eddie kaspbrak** : nothing for me but thank you

 **eddie kaspbrak** : also you left your lesson plan for the week at my place

 **richie** **tozie** **r** : oooh did big bill leave the kaspbrak residence in too much of a hurry this morning?

 **bill denbrough** : oh shit

 **bill denbrough** : i totally forgot

 **bill denbrough** : also fuck off

 **richie tozier** : ouch!!

 **richie tozier** : you wound me with your words

 **eddie kaspbrak** : don't worry babe i've got it

 **eddie kaspbrak** : i'll drop it off in your classroom

 **bill denbrough** : you're the best

 **eddie kaspbrak** : I know :)

 **richie tozier** : ugh you two are gross

Mike chuckles at the messages, reminding himself to stop by Richie's classroom to talk about Bill and Eddie's newly public relationship. The couple had only told Richie and Mike about it a week ago, having kept the relationship a secret from the school community as they were scared of what reaction that they might receive.

But as their relationship passed the 1-year mark, the couple decided to go public. Sure there had been some speculation throughout the community, hell, Monterey wasn't the biggest town after all. Pretty much everyone knew everyone else's business, whether that be good or bad.

Last year there had been an uproar among the parents when a fellow teacher dyed her hair blonde after years of being a brunette. Sure it didn't seem like a big deal among the school staff, but some parents found the change "inappropriate."

It's easy to understand why the pair decided to keep, or at least try to keep the relationship under wraps.

Word spread quickly throughout the beachside community, but thankfully there was not a huge blowback like the couple had feared. Even though this was a huge relief, the pair still sat down with the board of Monterey Prep as well as HR to make sure that all the proper steps were taken. With Monterey Prep being a K-12 school, the younger students didn't see any problems with this, instead just wanting to go to art class with Mr. Denbrough.

Since Eddie teaches biology and anatomy at the upper school, the older students where the ones that were more interested in the news.

Eddie's two sections of biology and three sections of anatomy were filled with questions from students about the red-headed art teacher. Trying to hide the blush that would appear on his cheeks at the mention of his boyfriend, he would instead try to redirect his classes. This only worked out a handful of times, but hey, Eddie could try right?

Mike chuckles to himself for a moment, thinking about the gossiping that occurs in the teacher's lounge and how Richie serves as the couple's spokesperson.

When teachers started catching on to the secret relationship, Richie would deny deny deny. Sometimes he would even go to the length of saying the two didn't even know each other. Of course, people saw through this facade, but Richie kind of enjoyed making up the stories. He was the drama teacher, after all, he lived for this kind of stuff.

But since the couple had gone public, Richie had backed off and let the couple do their own thing.

While the pair cannot conduct any pda while at work, they would sometimes leave notes for each other or drop by the other's classroom during their planning periods. The romantic in Mike loved it, as he would often see the quick drawings Bill would scatter across Eddie's desk or the sweet little notes that Eddie would leave by Bill's easel.

Mike wishes he had a romance like that or at least some romance at all.

The second-grade teacher found himself buried in planning and grading, and while he loves teaching and lesson planning at the end of the day he just wants to be able to come home to the one he loves.

While he's had some flings in the past, outside of Monterey of course, he just hasn't been able to find "the one." While he doesn't try to take it personally, it still hurts when the day ends and he comes back to an empty house, except for his dog, Mr. Chips.

Mr. Chips had still been asleep when Mike got ready for his run and decided to let the small black lab rest up. He remembers how he surprised his class a few months back with the then puppy. He swears he's never seen his kids that happy before.

Once back in the parking lot, Mike quickly stretches out his arms and legs, not wanting his muscles to be tense and sore. The last thing he needs is to not be able to stand and walk around the classroom during his art themed schedule for today.

While stretching against his car, Mike almost feels as if there's a pair of eyes locked onto him. He quickly turns around, looking across the parking lot to see who the culprit is, but furrows his brow as the parking lot sits empty beside his 2013 Toyota rav4.

I must be crazy, Mike thinks to himself, ready to brush off the feeling due to the lack of sleep he got last night when he looks up at the water before him and feels his eyes go wide. There sitting on some of the larger rocks out by the jetty is the most beautiful man Mike has ever laid eyes on.

From his honey-colored curls to those hypnotizing green eyes, Mike feels entranced by the stranger's spell.

Not being able to stop himself, Mike feels his eyes roam down the man's tanned torso, locking in on every sun-kissed muscle and curve of his body but feels his stomach drop as he's met with a sight he thought he would never live to see.

A tail.

Golden tail to be more specific.

But before the teacher can let out a word, he looks up and locks eyes with the stranger's gorgeous green eyes, and in a flash, the man disappears back into the Monterey waters.

 

 

* * *

 

"You okay there Mikey? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Mike jumps at Richie's words, not expecting the 6'2 drama teacher to be sitting with his feet propped up at his desk. Mike had just gotten into the building, still brushing off what he saw earlier, or at least what he thinks he saw anyway.

"Jesus Rich, how did you even get in here!"

Richie just laughs and places his feet back on the ground.

"You really do underestimate me, Mikey, I'm a master of my craft!"

"You mean drama? Cause the last time I checked your craft," Mike says with air quotes, "was teaching high schoolers Macbeth." Mike says as he moves past the black haired teacher, placing his bag down and grabbing his lesson plan from his desk.

"False face must hide what the false heart doth know," Richie smirks, repeating a line that one of his students seemed to be struggling with, only to get an eye-roll in response from Mike. "Fine Fine, I have an extra key!"

"Richie that's so wrong in so many ways," Mike retorts, taking out a stack of practice worksheets on telling time and starts placing them on his student's desks, along with a picture of a clock that they will get to decorate.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk about that with you, but I've got 25 drama students coming in to practice their one-act plays, and someone has to teach them!" Richie exclaims, standing up and grabbing his back before walking past Mike towards the door.

"See you at lunch!" Mike shouts, getting a goofy grin in response before he sees Richie's lanky form make its way down the elementary school hallways and towards the upper school.

* * *

 "I c-can't believe three different kids s-spilled paint during that activity," Bill exclaims, still rinsing out the last of the paintbrushes Mike's students used during the first of their three art projects of the day.

"I mean I'm not surprised," Mike chuckles, "I knew there would be at least one spill today, we just have to be ready for when they come back after lunch."

Bill nods as he lays out the brushes to dry on the counter, before grabbing his little lunch that Eddie made the night before and coking his head towards the door towards the teacher's lounge. Mike gets the hint and grabs his bag as well before the pair make their way down the elementary school hallway and into the main building.

They walk for a few minutes together before Bill opens the door and it met with the smiling face of his boyfriend.

"How did it go?" Eddie asks as he walks over and gives Bill a hug. The lounge is empty except for Richie, and he seems more engrossed in something on his phone rather than the conversation in front of them.

"It went r-r-really good," Bill replies, resting his head in the crook of Eddie's neck. Mike smiles at the pair before walking around them to sit at the table with Richie, who types something out before excitedly dropping his phone on the table, grabbing the attention of the three other teachers in the room.

"You'll never guess who just signed us all up for karaoke night at Bulldog's!" Richie grins, looking at his three friends in front of him.

"Richie, you know I don't like that kind of stuff," Eddie says, moving to sit down at the table across from Mike. Bill follows his boyfriend, sitting in the last seat left and opening up his lunch bag, his other hand going to hold Eddie's under the table.

"What if I promise to pay for drinks?" Richie counters, flashing a quick pout towards the couple. 

Mike looks back and forth between the three, cracking a smirk when he sees Bill turn to Eddie and whisper to him. The two whisper back and forth for a few minutes before Eddie turns back to Richie and grins, "We're in."

* * *

A few drinks and three rounds of karaoke later, the four teachers sit together in the back of the dimly lit bar. 

Eddie has his arm wrapped around Bill's shoulders, as Bill lays his head against Eddie's shoulder. Last round's rendition of "Tell It to My Heart" plus a few shots of Jameson really got to the art teacher. 

Richie chuckles as Bill starts to close his eyes, "C'mon Big Bill, let's go out there and have some fun!" 

Bill just groans in response. He was never the biggest drinker.

Unsatisfied with Bill's answer, Richie turns his body in the booth so he can face Mike. "Mikey let's go out there and find us some guys," He says, "I have a good feeling about this bar, and hopefully you can help me find someone who's my type."

Before he can answer, Mike is interrupted by Eddie. "Richie I thought your type was strong, gentle second-grade teachers!"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Mike ducks his head down and hides his gaze from the other three. 

It's no secret that Richie and Mike hooked up a while back. The two had been painfully single for what felt like ages, and after a few drinks at a faculty social, the two ended up going back to Richie's place for an unforgettable night.

The pair decided to keep it a secret, as they were both not ready for a real relationship. But the next day, Bill and Eddie almost immediately knew.

"You know it was a one time thing." Mike replies, looking back up at a smirking Eddie, and an almost asleep Bill.

"It doesn't have to be a one time thing Mikey," Richie says, trying to sound seductive. He winks at Mike and then downs the rest of his drink. "Just say the word and we can relive it."

Both Eddie and Mike look at each other before letting out a quick chuckle, causing Richie to let out a huff of annoyance.

"Fine, since you guys think this is funny I'm gonna go out there," Richie says, pointing towards the dance floor, "and find myself somebody!"

The three other teachers watch as Richie stands up and makes his way into the crowd, letting out a few laughs at the drama teacher's antics. They watch as he makes his way around the dance floor, chatting up a few people before he heads to the bar.

Eddie turns back to Mike and reaches across the table, gently squeezing Mike's hand. "Don't listen to him, he's an asshole when he drinks." Eddie chuckles, causing Mike to go into a fit of giggles again. 

The two make a few more jokes as the auburn haired art teacher drifts off before they are interrupted by an unrecognized voice.

"These are from the guy at the bar." The man says, placing a plate of drinks down and pointing towards Richie, who sits at the bar with a playful smile. Just as Mike turns to thank the bartender, but send his drink back, he feels his heart drop into his stomach.

Standing before him is the man from before with the most beautiful green eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> here's my new fic!!
> 
> i'm super excited for this one and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
